Downtown
Downtown ist ein Song aus der vierzehnten Episode der fünften Staffel, Neues New York, und wird von Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel und Sam gesungen. Rachel beginnt den Song, nachdem sie ihr "Stadtauto" geschenkt bekommen hat und gleich eine Spritztour durch New York damit macht. Kurt, der gerade aus der U-Bahn-Station kommt, steigt mit ein. Unterdessen holt Blaine für sich und seinen Verlobten zwei Becher Kaffe und führt den Song fort. Nachdem er Kurt, der bei ihm ankommt, seinen Becher gibt, gehen sie in den Park, wo bereits Artie ist, der weiter singt und auf Sam trifft. Die Jungs treffen aufeinander und singen weiter. Sie laufen ein Stück, bis sie am Ende des Songs Rachel in ihrem "Stadtauto" sehen. Das Original stammt von Petula Clark aus ihrem Album "Downtown" aus dem Jahr 1964. Lyrics Rachel (mit den Jungs): When you're alone and life is making you lonely You can always go (Downtown) When you've got worries, all the noise and the hurry Seems to help, I know (Downtown) Kurt: Just listen to the music of the traffic in the city Linger on the sidewalk where the neon signs are pretty How can you lose? Kurt mit Sam: The lights are much brighter there You can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares (mit Rachel: So go) Rachel (mit den Jungs): (Downtown) Things'll be great when you're (Downtown) No finer place for sure (Downtown) Everything's waiting for you Alle: Downtown, downtown Blaine (mit der Gruppe): Don't hang around and let your problems surround you There are movie shows (Downtown) Kurt (mit der Gruppe): Maybe you know some little places to go to Where they never close (Downtown) Artie: Just listen to the rhythm of a gentle bossa nova You'll be dancing with 'em, too, before the night is over Happy again Artie mit Sam: The lights are much brighter there You can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares (mit Rachel: So go) Rachel (mit den Jungs): (Downtown) Where all the lights are bright (Downtown) Waiting for you tonight (Downtown) You're gonna be all right now Artie und Rachel mit der Gruppe (Alle) (Downtown) Downtown (Rachel: Downtown) (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-a-oh) Downtown (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-a-oh) (Rachel: Ba-dap-baw) Downtown Blaine: And you may find somebody kind to help and understand you Rachel: Someone who is just like you and needs a gentle hand To guide them along Rachel mit Artie und Sam: So maybe I'll see you there We can forget all our troubles, forget all our cares So go Rachel (mit den Jungs): (Downtown) Things'll be great when you're (Downtown) Don't wait a minute more (Downtown) Everything's waiting for you Jungs (Alle): Downtown (Downtown) Downtown (Rachel mit den Jungs: Downtown) Downtown (Downtown) Rachel mit den Jungs: Downtown Fehler *Während des Songs trägt Rachel schwarze Handschuhe im Auto, doch als sie am Ende das Fenster aufmacht und den Jungs winkt, trägt sie keine mehr. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel